


REEE-Animation

by Domme_sama



Category: RWBY
Genre: Older Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domme_sama/pseuds/Domme_sama
Summary: After turning 18 and becoming a successful Huntress, Ruby deals with problems she wouldn't have expected from the outside world. Good thing she has her little cuddle buddy Oscar to keep her warm...





	REEE-Animation

Throughout the years, schools have taught Huntsman and Huntresses many unique skills to prepare then for the long and difficult road ahead of them. Mastering weapons and combat, educating themselves on their enemies, learning the very nature of their own abilities and the forces they wield. All of these things can be simulated and taught. The one thing no school will ever prepare someone for:

Silence

The last stretch of the journey, the walk back from a hard and bloody mission. She had adapted to expect anything, but the one thing she couldn’t have anticipated was the deafening silence. 

Through the broken woods, Ruby, now a full grown and fully licensed Huntress, slowly dragged herself, her feet feeling like cinderblocks. Each step took her every last bit of will to not collapse into the dirt road. Her mission, though successful, was grueling and draining, and for her to make this journey back on foot was almost like another mission in and of itself.

Then she saw it: the white, glimmering beacon (no relation) of hope that marked the end of her journey and the fruits of her labor. If she was capable enough to she would have ran to it, though she did move with slightly more invigoration knowing what lay before her. 

She entered the near porcelain sheen building, taking note of all familiar faculties. The receptionist desk, the coffee bar, the elevator leading to the different departments, all being the station of some of the most wonderful and capable people she’d ever been privileged to know. Walking into the elevator, she relaxed herself, almost falling asleep to the melodious tones of the fair use music they were only allowed to play. When her floor came to, she perked up and walked down the halls she had come accustomed to. 

Her department was full of top notch huntsman and huntresses, giving her the honor of working besides eager and talented individuals such as herself. She especially liked observing the signs posted throughout the office:

“Eligibility for pay raise after 6 months”

“Employee entitled to benefits”

Though Ruby hadn’t personally received any of that despite being with the company for several years (and come to think of it, she’d never noticed that anyone else had either), she was still happy to be working for a company where her hard work would be rewarded and her station was only limited to her own work ethic. She set her sights on the office occupied by the head of her department. 

“I bet he’ll be so proud of me!” she thought to herself

“Time for me to go claim my pay, say hi to everyone on the way out, then go home and bang Oscar like a crooked nail.”

She walked in as her superior stood there in front of her, turning to her as he met her eyes with his. 

“Ruby!” he greeted her enthusiastically “I’m glad to see you were able to complete your mission.” 

“Me too!” she responded, an incorrigible smile lighting her face. “It was super tough to get through, but I was able to bust my hump and finally get it all done.”

“Well, then if everything is taken care of, I suppose it’s time I supply you with your payment. Now let’s see” he said, opening a drawer before pulling out a piece of paper.

“Ah, yes, here we are. A job involving the execution of 40 Grimm, at the standard rate of 200 Lien per Grimm, your payment is 8000 Lien.”

Ruby stared at the floor before raising her head up again and speaking.

“Umm sir, there were actually over 100 Grimm on the mission you sent me on.” She explained 

“Ah yes, well we had a feeling the workload would be a little more than anticipated. But this department is very hard working, so we knew you’d get it done.” He replied

“Does that mean I’ll be making 20,000 Lien instead?” she asked

He tilted his head to the side “What do you mean?”

“I had to do 2 and a half times the work that I’d initially been told, and it took me 2 and a half times longer to complete because of it. I think that entitles me to additional compensation as a worker. If it weren’t for my semblance being speed, I’d probably still be out there now.” 

“Is that true? How do you calculate speed?” he asked

“Distance over time?” she explained

He looked at her, puzzled 

“Distance what?”

“Over time” she clarified

“What?” he asked again

“Over time” she repeated

“Sorry” he apologized “I just can’t seem to grasp that concept. Look, this is a very progressive company with a high standard of production. You’re expected to meet high production standards on a regular basis. You don’t see any of the minor celebrities we hire at multiple times your rate who do your same job complaining.

Ruby stood up, now slightly more invested in the conversation. 

“That’s another thing I wanted to talk about. Why do you contract much more expensive individuals for small parts in your projects when you can’t even pay your regular employees for the loads of additional work they do?

“Well that’s easy Ms. Rose, the field your in has such a low acceptance rate for any line of work that we’re able to hire dozens of employees at a time. So when a project lead by a handful of employees takes off, the natural progression is to inflate it to the degree that each project we would have to have a well-payed recognizable figure to play a minor role. 

“But you have half of them just go on a 5 minute mission and never have them do anything else. How do you justify the cost of that?” Ruby asked 

“We don’t, we just do it so that people are aware that we do it.”

“Well, I feel like someone in power should do something about this.” Ruby expressed 

“Don’t look at me, I’ve already stepped down as President of the Department.”

“Wait what!” Ruby exclaimed, surprised. “Who’s going to keep things running by not representing the work at all while the Huntsman and Huntresses do an extensive amount of work in a completely unreasonable amount of time?”

“Someone else apparently, and though I can’t personally say whether or not they’re qualified, I do know that exchanging the head of the system midway through a mission can do nothing but expedite the process to the point of plausibility.” 

“What happens to you or them if the employees make their unfortunate work conditions known?”

“Oh that’s easy, the knights will protect me.”

“The knights?”

“Yes Ruby, the Knights are big fans of us because we pander to them non-stop. They even wear armor the same color as the building. There’s no way the knights will let anyone with concern to say anything incriminating about this company. Watch.”

He walked to the end of his office and opened a window.

“Ruby’s sister is a lesbian now!” he screamed

Suddenly, a horde of about 90% of the fanbase at one point or another gathered, clad in lustrous marble armor, and formed a circle surrounding the building.

“Well knights or no knights, I still believe this whole getting payed for about 40% of the work I do thing is an issue that needs to be resolved.” Ruby continued, ignoring the fact that her sister’s sexuality is apparently fluid and at the discretion of the man she works for.

“That’s true, but first I need you to kill another 40 Grimm for me”

“And by 40 I assume you mean 100?” she asked

“Of course” he answered

“And I’m only going to get payed for maybe half of that?”

“Pffft, not even.”

“And even though I just got back from a mission not 10 minutes ago you’re going to send me out on an equally overwhelming mission without any time off?”

“Wouldn’t be much of a company if we didn’t”

“OK, well I guess I’ll be back in 2 weeks”

“Oh Ruby, you see that Ruby shaped home in the wall over there?” he asked, pointing to the left

Ruby looked and saw there was indeed a hole in the wall of her exact size and shape 

“Yes” she answered “What about it?”

“Well there’s a bunch of dead lions on the other side, would you like to meet them?”

“Oh absolutely” she responded 

Ruby walked over to the wall and awkwardly attempted to shimmy her way through the hole, but found herself stuck. 

“Uhh boss? Could you push me so I can get through this hole?”

“No problem Ruby, as you know, this company has no problems pushing it’s employees to meet dead lions”

OK that’s enough of that, G’night everybody. See ya when I finish more smut


End file.
